


Congruent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [118]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>congruent: adjective: kənˈɡro͞oənt,ˈkäNGɡro͞oənt: in agreement or harmony.</p><p>late Middle English: from Latin congruent- ‘agreeing, meeting together,’ from the verb congruere, from con- ‘together’ + ruere ‘fall or rush.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congruent

Some considered them an odd couple; Sherlock was Sevile Row and steely gazes, while John seemed warm and fuzzy, maybe it was the jumpers or the way he appeared to navigate through the world with a smile. And yet, it was Sherlock who comforted John through the nightmares and made the perfect tea; John who grumbled and prodded, picked apart the theories until Sherlock's eyes brightened and he rewarded his tormentor with a gentle kiss.

Congruent, Sherlock would call them. John would roll his eyes and sigh. "Harmony? Us. Hmmmm." 

Sherlock would shake his head and play that one piece that made John stop what he was doing and stand behind his detective, drape his arms around his lover's narrow hips and lean into him, feeling the music sing through them. As he finished, John would turn him, taking the instrument and bow from him and place them back in the case. He would kiss both hands reverently, lovingly and stare up into those eyes that glittered at him in amusement.

"John."

"Hmmm."

"You're staring."

"Can't help it, love."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Angelo's?"

"I was thinking we could stay in tonight."

"Again?"

"Mmmm."

"I think that can be arranged. See?"

"Hmmm?"

"In agreement, harmony. Congruent."


End file.
